Sleeping Drug
by Yuki Seki
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada has been spending far too much time with paperwork and the Mist Guardian drops in for a visit. TYL Tsuna x TYL Mukuro, mature content, probably not entirely safe for work. One Shot.


Hello.

This is not the first thing I wanted to submit after I finished off one of my other fanfiction, but it kept me up late last night and woke me up first thing this morning demanding to be written, so here we go.

One Shot. TYL Mukuro x TYL Tsuna

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me (it belongs to Akira Amano)-I was just revisited with the urge to watch it again and this popped out after I wandered into the land of Google images after spending about eight hours going through the Reborn! Wiki and seeing what happens after the end of the anime.

This is an edited version to stick within the guidelines, I'll eventually post the full version on my fanfiction tumblr (as soon as I figure out how to use Tumblr properly-it's on my list of things to do today).

Thanks for looking ^_^

~ Yuki Seki

* * *

"Can I—distract you for a moment?"

Tsunayoshi Sawada shivered as he felt fingers tease through his hair. He didn't have to look back to know who his unexpected guest was. "I'm reading right now," he said, hoping he managed to keep the slight quiver out of his voice.

It had been over ten years since he'd first encountered Mukuro Rokudo and he'd proven time and again to be a reliable ally—if he wasn't bored with everything…or trying to kill him (though admittedly that particular scenario was getting more spaced out).

Mukuro smirked and leaned in closer, his breath whispering over Tsuna's ear. "Oya…but it's been so long since we've seen each other…"

Tsuna shivered again and swallowed heavily as he felt a light nip on his ear.

Mukuro could feel Tsuna's resolve wavering and pulled harder on the long hair of the Neo Vongola Primo, causing Tsuna's head to fall back and expose his neck and Mukuro trailed his lips along the expanse, smiling as the mafia boss's breath caught in a soft moan.

"You've not called me in some time, Tsunayoshi, were you trying to avoid me?" Mukuro asked, pulling a bit of skin into his mouth and sucking hard until he could almost taste the copper of blood.

"N-no…I've been…busy…" Tsuna was having a hard time trying to put the words together, his eyes closing as he felt the marking.

"Busy?" Mukuro murmured. "With what, pray tell?"

Another nip to his ear and Tsuna felt the slow drugging warmth try and take him over. "Business," he managed. "Day to day paperwork, things you would find very boring…"

"Boring?" the dark-haired man repeated then laughed. "You should know that me getting bored rarely happens when I am around you, Tsunayoshi."

The report in Tsuna's hand crumpled a bit and Mukuro snagged the sheaf from Tsuna's fingers. Tsuna's breath hissed out at the resulting papercut and Mukuro smiled and twined his fingers around Tsuna's hand and lifted it to his lips, lightly sucking on the thin line of blood that welled up.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped.

"Now we have some progress," Mukuro said, pulling back just enough to shift Tsuna so his back was pressed against the wall.

He trapped the young boss between the wall and his body and leaned in. "Didn't you miss me, Tsunayoshi?" he purred, leaning in closer.

"Mukuro…"

Tsuna's voice cracked and the Mist Guardian couldn't help the throaty laugh that welled up. "If you don't answer correctly, it will not be good for you," Mukuro rumbled, lips hovering just above Tsuna's.

Before the brunette could answer, Mukuro captured his lips in a hungry kiss, fingers tangling in Tsuna's hair as he pressed in closer and forced his lips to part. Tsuna resisted for only a moment before his fingers came up to tangle in Mukuro's long dark hair, giving in with a delightful moan as Mukuro's other hand slid around his waist and pulled him in closer. He tugged the white shirt out of the dark pants and teased his fingers lightly over the skin beneath, drawing another wanting sound from Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to gather his thoughts together, focusing on just when this had become something acceptable, almost something he craved, but his thoughts were scattered as fingers trailed over his skin. The cool air of the room hit his chest as he felt the buttons almost fall apart under Mukuro's nimble fingers. His tie was removed and a moment later he felt the cool paint of the wall behind him against his bare back and shivered hard.

"It's been…far too long, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro said huskily, releasing Tsuna's lips for the moment and trailing his lips along the younger man's jaw.

Tsuna barely noticed his clothing pooling on the floor, feeling Mukuro's searing lips move down the column of his neck and arching helplessly into the touches. He couldn't deny the agreeing sound that vocalized and his fingers tightening in Mukuro's hair. "Not in here…" he managed.

They were in his study and the door was unlocked and, at any point, any of his Famiglia could enter and he didn't really want to come up with an explanation of why he was half-naked and trapped against a wall by Mukuro.

"Why not?" Mukuro asked, his mismatched gaze lifting to meet Tsuna's.

"The door's unlocked…and…"

"Oya…is that all?" Mukuro interrupted and pulled away for a moment and crossed the floor in a few quick strides and threw the locks into place. "Shall I draw the drapes as well, Tsunayoshi?" he asked huskily. "You're always so shy…"

"I—" Tsuna swallowed.

The rest of the family didn't know about his relationship with Mukuro…hell, Tsuna wasn't even sure how this had happened to start with, but now…

His train of thought was cut off again as Mukuro shrugged out of his black trench coat and laid it neatly across Tsuna's desk chair followed quickly by the black tie and white dress shirt. The distance between them was closed again and Mukuro yanked him in closer and Tsuna was unable to stop himself from trailing fingers along Mukuro's side, even as he tilted his head up for another kiss from the Mist Guardian.

Some time later, Mukuro lazily lifted his head and laughed as he realized that Tsuna had fallen asleep. He rose and wandered to the wet bar and got a washcloth wet with warm water and moved back to the sleeping brunette and very carefully cleaned him and then himself up before setting his clothing to rights.

He moved to the door and flipped the locks and stepped out, coming face-to-face with Tsuna's right-hand man. "What the hell are you doing here, Mukuro?" the explosives expert demanded, a stick of dynamite dropping into his hand and igniting.

"Kufufufu…am I not one of your _family_ too, Gokudera?" he asked, the mocking twist on the word family making Gokudera's eyes narrow. "I have as much of a right to see Sawada Tsunayoshi as you do all things considered."

"What did you do to him?" Gokudera snarled.

"Oya…he's asleep on the couch. I did nothing," Mukuro said. "Now, I'll be going."

Before the Storm Guardian could say anything he was gone and Gokudera glared at the place where he stood for an instant before bursting into the office, the words on his lips dying as he spotted Tsuna on the couch.

Paperwork was scattered over the floor and Tsuna was curled on his side, tie loosened and shirt halfway undone, but otherwise looking completely at peace.

Gokudera crossed the floor and took off his jacket dropping it over the smaller man's shoulders and picking up the scattered papers and putting them in order and setting them neatly on the table next to the couch.

He exited and Yamamoto was in the hall. "Is everything all right?" the Rain Guardian asked.

"Yeah, he's actually asleep."

There was some shock in Gokudera's voice and Yamamoto let out a relieved laugh. "Thank God. He's been going for a week on little to no sleep or food. Haru-san and Kyoko were worried sick."


End file.
